The Complete Guide and User's Manual for: PAINWHEEL
by JoYoCho45
Summary: I got this idea from another fan fiction in the Dynasty Warriors fan fiction archive; I thought that it would be cool to have this kind of a "story" for Skullgirls characters too. I may write more of these for some of the other characters as well. Enjoy!


**Thank you for purchasing the PAINWHEEL unit, our most dangerous and unpredictable product. Congratulations, you are now the one and only owner of the creepy zombie girl/Chinese mutant/Tragic former schoolgirl (take your pick) from the "Skullgirls" line! **

**Having second thoughts? If so, than please return this unit within the 60-day deadline to get your stupid money back. Otherwise, it's yours to keep. Have fun! For more information go to ** **our site, or visit your local retailer. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Basic information:<strong>

**Name: **"Painwheel" (her real name is actually "Carol")

**Gender: **Female

**Species: **Video-game character

**Age: **15

**Blood Type: **SG (**S**kull **G**irl)

**Height: **5'1

**Appearance/Build: **Skinny/stringy build, brown hair, red eyes, distinctly Asian looking, clearly a bit mutated (scars, visible veins, some muscle, weapons implanted into her body, _red eyes_...etc.). Somehow manages to look monstrous, human, _and _feminine all at the same time...

**Striking Features: **Has red eyes, has several weapons (ex. spikes, a bladed wheel...) permanently implanted into her body; is basically a living weapon who has a soul.

**Notable Character Traits: **Is prone to violent outbursts _(this is one of the side effects of her tragic backstory)_, doesn't like to be brainwashed or controlled.

**Compatible with: **the **FILLIA **unit, the **BIG BAND **unit

**_Not_ Compatible with: **the **VALENTINE **unit, the **BRAIN DRAIN **unit

* * *

><p><span><strong> Tragic Backstory<strong>

Once a normal schoolgirl named "Carol", the **PAINWHEEL **unit was kidnapped by the **VALENTINE **unit and delivered to the Anti-Skullgirls Labs' secretive Lab Zero. There she was implanted with the synthetic Buer Drive _(that huge bladed wheel attached to her back)_ and Gae Bolga parasites and infused with experimental Skullgirl blood, transforming her into the monster she is today. Violent and unstable as a result of these experiments, as a precaution she's mentally controlled by Lab Zero's powerful psychic director, the **BRAIN DRAIN **unit.

Fueled by rage, the **PAINWHEEL **unit draws her power from her pain and fury. Despite that, the soul of that scared young girl ("Carol") still lives on inside this monstrous body, desperately fighting off the onslaught of voices that would control her...

* * *

><p><span><strong>The PAINWHEEL unit comes with...<strong>

One (1) brownish mask with eyeholes (this mask is stitched to the **PAINWHEEL **unit's face. DON'T TRY TO PULL IT OFF)

One (1) Bladed Wheel/"Buer Drive" (this weapon is _permanently_ attached to **PAINWHEEL**'s back, it is like a deadly artificial body part. Again, DON'T TRY TO PULL IT OFF!)

Five (5) white qipaos/slutty ninja-dresses

Two (2) iron wrist bands

Two (2) iron ankle bands

One (1) skull-shaped hair ornament

* * *

><p><strong> <span>I<span>****nstructions**

We drugged the **PAINWHEEL **unit and forced her into this box against her will, which is why you might hear screams and various curses coming from inside the packaging. When opening the box be ready for a sudden attack; it might even be a good idea to have some sort of sleep gas or tranquilliser ready. When the **PAINWHEEL **unit climbs out of the box please try not to scream or make any rude comments about her physical appearance, instead calmly introduce yourself and be as respectful as possible. If the **PAINWHEEL **unit didn't kill you yet, than you can go ahead and try to get her to stay with you. When you are doing this, you must NOT touch her. The **PAINWHEEL **unit really doesn't like to be touched or handled.

**Remember that this unit can and WILL kill you if she feels violated or threatened in any way.**  
><span>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Diet<strong>

The **PAINWHEEL **unit doesn't have any specific preferences when it comes to food. However, that does not mean you should just feed her your crappy leftovers or your greasy junk food, bastard! Try to give her a balanced diet, and she should be fine.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hygiene<strong>

The **PAINWHEEL **unit knows how to take care of herself. just give her a towel and a tooth brush, and leave her to her own business. Basically, she needs almost everything that you need to stay clean.

* * *

><p><span><strong> Entertainment<strong>

This unit probably isn't too hard to entertain. Turn on your favourite T.V. show and see if she likes what you like. If she wants to watch something else, than you should probably let her browse other channels too (remember that she can kill you if she wants to). If T.V. isn't your thing, than try and convince the **PAINWHEEL **unit to play a board game with you. Video games are not recommended for the **PAINWHEEL **unit, as she has a tendency to get frustrated very easily, and when she gets frustrated she also gets violent (you wouldn't want that, would you?).

* * *

><p><span><strong>DatingRomance/Sexuality**

She's only 15, you pervert!

If you are around her age (and you actually want to date her) than I guess you can try. But seriously, don't be a pedophile! We do not know how to get her to sleep with you... you'll have to figure that out on your own.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The PAINWHEEL unit will leave you or kill you if you do one of the following:<strong>

Act like a complete jerk

Try to rape her

Frustrate her _(intentionally)_ all the time

Bring up her tragic backstory in every single conversation you have with her

* * *

><p><span><strong>Special SkillsUses of the PAINWHEEL unit:**

Your very own "Skullgirls" character (default)

Scary/intimidating/creepy roommate/housemate? (probably default as well)

Personal Bodyguard (locked until bond is high enough)

Assassin at your command (locked until you become good friends with the **PAINWHEEL **unit)

Professional lock picker (the weapons implanted into her body make excellent lock picks)

* * *

><p><span><strong> Frequently Asked Questions (F.A.Q.'s)<strong>

_Where should I make my **PAINWHEEL** unit sleep?_

That's up to you (or rather, it's up to **Painwheel**); but we think that you should just give her your bed, if you want to be on the safe side.

_My **PAINWHEEL **unit is completely ignoring me!_

Well, too bad. That's what you get for being mean to her.

_Can_ _**PAINWHEEL** __cook?_

Um... I am not sure. I think it depends on what you want her to cook.

_Do you think she could bake me some cookies?_

I really don't know... you should ask her yourself.

_Will the **PAINWHEEL **unit kill me if I ask her to do some grocery shopping?_

Gee... you're too lazy to do it yourself? The way I see it, that's your problem. But no, I don't think the **PAINWHEEL **unit will kill you just because you asked her to go shopping, but remember that she doesn't really want to be your servant.

* * *

><p><em>If you have any other questions regarding the <strong>PAINWHEEL <strong>unit, feel free to review this manual entry or send the manufacturer of this unit (me) a PM. We'll answer all of your questions for free! _


End file.
